


Interview With a Werewolf

by TheTiniestFish



Series: TMA Just Add Werewolves AU [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Werewolf!Georgie, werewolf!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiniestFish/pseuds/TheTiniestFish
Summary: Jon and Georgie have a much needed conversation.
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Jonathan Sims
Series: TMA Just Add Werewolves AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650115
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Interview With a Werewolf

“Look, can we put my professional competence to the side for one minute because I’m trying to tell you werewolves are real!”

Georgie tilts her head, and looks somewhere between utterly bewildered and trying not to laugh. Part of Jon recognises that little head tilt. It reminds him of Martin, that night in the Archives, when Prentiss had attacked. The night he’d found out-

“Okay.”

“Okay? Okay what?”

“Jon, I know werewolves are real. I’m assuming there’s more?”

“I, erm- you know?”

Georgie looks utterly exasperated.

“Yeah.”

“You just believe me?”

Her look of total disbelief grows.

“It’s not- Jon, how do you not know I’m a werewolf, at this stage?” She says in exasperation, and he catches a glint of slightly-too-sharp canines in her mouth. How- how had he never-

Jon slumps back into the soft cushions of the sofa and runs a hand through his scraggly hair as he stares at the floor, hard.

“I disappeared off on camping trips every full moon, Jon. We made jokes about it then, but with everything you know now- come on. I was never all that subtle,” she says, gesturing at the decidedly moon-themed decor, “So why are you telling me this now?”

Jon swallows the lump in his throat that is threatening to form.  
“I am one.”

Georgie’s eyes widen and for the first time Jon notices how her pupils don’t entirely curve right, and the light on her eyes doesn’t do what its supposed to. Oh. And Georgie’s always eaten a lot of meat, but all the jokes went right over his head (he supposes he should probably start supplementing his diet. It’s probably the least of his problems right now).

“Well, that’s not ideal.”

He laughs, humourless.  
“No.”

“How are you on the whole… control thing?” she asks cautiously. “New wolves aren’t exactly known for their ability to resist the change, and considering the consequences, really you shouldn’t try. The risk of going feral is… well, the fact that it’s there is worrying enough.” No-one’s really done any studies for obvious reasons, but the stories she’s heard- well. It really doesn’t bear thinking about.

The sharp laugh she gets in response is worrying to say the least.

“Oh, I know about feral wolves. That’s how I- and I thought I’d killed someone when I first changed,” he says, then panics as Georgie’s eyes widen. “I didn’t- I didn’t!”

“Oh. Ah. I assume that’s why I had the police asking after you?”

“Oh, they came here?”

“It’s fine, you were asleep. But that doesn’t explain your hand. I assume that’s not the scratch that Turned you?” She gestures to the deep marks that stretch across his hand, half burn, half claw. 

Jon shakes his head no.  
“I- it happened at work. You know how I came here in the small hours of the morning, talking about a workplace dispute, with only the tattered clothes on my back? That was the day I got Turned. It was a friend from work- Sasha- she hadn’t been transforming, and I made a mistake, and she went feral. I was so scared- she chased me for what felt like hours, and I just kept running- but she caught me in the end. I don’t even know if she’s still alive. I don’t know.”

“I’m sorry, Jon. Getting Turned isn’t easy for anyone.”

“Yeah. My hand was my own fault, though. But Georgie, how are you so calm about this?”

“No choice.” She doesn’t elaborate.

“How long have you-” he gestures at her vaguely. “You know.”

She raises an eyebrow.  
“Since before you knew me. Got bit my first year at Oxford. Did you ever hear about the whole thing with...” she trails off. “No, of course you wouldn’t, you were in humanities and you started a year after it all happened.”

“What.. What did happen?” 

She stands up and brushes off her lap. The Admiral’s fur had gotten all over her clothes, along with some longer hairs that had previously mystified Jon. This conversation has certainly cleared up why he keeps having to clean out the drain quite so much.

“Look, I’ll tell you about it. But first, I’m going to need to make a nice strong cup of tea.”

“I think… I think I’ll have to take you up on that if you’re offering, Georgie.”

He smiles, but as she rounds the corner the room feels just that bit smaller, and he finds himself alone once again.

He tries not to think about it.

He tries not to think about it, but as time passes, Georgie busying herself away in the kitchen gives Jon too much time not to think. He’s not sure, as his thoughts swirl and threaten to spiral out of control, that time to think is particularly a good thing, here.

If Leitner is dead, does that mean Sasha is trapped down in the tunnels still? He thinks it unlikely that Elias will trust him with Leitner’s copy of The Seven Lamps of Architecture (let alone Jon being able to trust himself with one of those books), and it’s even less likely that he’d be able to find the exact spot in the tunnels again. He won’t give up on her- not yet- but things aren’t looking good.

Are Tim and Martin alright? He thought he heard voices in the tunnels other than Sasha and Leitner, but he can’t be sure. Martin would be fine, but Tim? He’s human. Jon has to catch himself from thinking “like me”. It’s just not true anymore and-

The sharp ‘clink’ of the mugs being set down on the coffee table breaks him out of his head, as Georgie sighs and asks:  
“Penny for your thoughts?”

“I’m not sure you want them.”

“Try me.”

He thinks about telling her what’s really going on in his head, but quickly changes tracks as he realises even he doesn’t really know.  
“How many people do I know who are secretly werewolves? How common can they- we- really be? I know at least three.”

“Four.”

Jon’s eyes widen.  
“Who-”

“She’ll have to tell you that one herself. Come on, Jon,” she says, getting up once more,” We should probably start sorting your stuff.”

“I suppose we should.”

“And-”She says, sighing, “If you need any help with all this werewolf stuff, just give me a ring, okay? I wish I’d known people when I first got bit, and even with all the other stuff going on you’re not telling me about, I’m not going to leave you out in the cold. Don’t be a stranger, you know?”

He laughs sharply.  
“No. No, you won’t have to worry about that from me.”


End file.
